


【铁虫】业余模特（下）（完结）圣诞贺文

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 情趣道具店老板tony / 小黄文写手peter





	【铁虫】业余模特（下）（完结）圣诞贺文

（下）

Peter觉得自己要升天了，不是多美妙，而是精神恍惚得要晕厥了，如果说第一次写那种小文章是推开了新世界的大门。

那这一次是实打实地推开了通往天国的门庭。

如果面前有镜子，Peter一定能看到自己的脸颊红的要滴血，等快要结束了，Peter都没发现Tony是在故意捉弄他，那根本就不是一个店家向顾客介绍道具的语气，他的描述比自己写的小说还要情色。

不止是给他描述了道具的功能和特性，更是着重地说了使用会产生的效果。

声情并茂的情色小说是怎么回事，就是Peter现在面临的情况。他好几次都想打断Tony的“介绍”，但看到Tony那一脸严肃，好像大学时代给自己上课的教授般严肃的表情，他又觉得打断不是很礼貌，又突然不觉得他的语言有什么不妥之处了。

Peter是强忍着自己的不适坚持地听下来的。

在一个恍神间，Tony已经换上了队尾的最后一件小玩意，“如果你真的想玩SM的话，我建议你先从最基础的开始，试试口塞怎么样？不会疼痛，也不会有太大的羞耻感，作为初学者，我强烈建议哦？”末了，还拿眼梢促狭地扫了眼小男孩现在的窘迫，在他还没挥手拒绝前就先扬起声调，抢走了话语的主动权，“当然还有更刺激的，但是我不推荐给初学者，容易弄伤恋人。“说着还故意把一个Peter看不懂的包装盒在他面前晃了下，做出一副恍然大悟的样子，“难不成你是要给自己用的？”

“什，什，什什什什么？”Peter还在踌躇在继续立刻逃走，还是发着烫吸取经验之间，就听见他一个惊世骇俗的言论，在第一反应的否认后，鬼使神差地满足了自己好奇宝宝的心态，“为什么你会这么觉得？”

“因为你单身。”Tony的笃定让Peter连反驳都忘记。

“为什么？”

“经验。”

Tony没有迟钝的去质疑他在疑问什么，心知肚明地斜了一眼Peter，随后，他不知道自己到底算是搞砸了还是成功了。

Peter开始了第三次跑路，只留下Tony一个人在店里，修长的食指在刚拆封的跳蛋上绕着圈，刚刚被强塞到他手心里的小玩具还兀自留存着温度，完全下意识地挪到唇边轻啄，淡淡地在Peter残余的体温上留下自己的吻印。

“我还没来得及和你说欢迎下次光临呢，Kid. ”

回到家的Peter顾不上害羞，一头沉浸在自己的小破电脑里，倒不是从Tony的店里汲取到了多少灵感，只是恨不得把自己的精力全部投入到创作中，这样才不至于去猜想那些乱七八糟的念头。该死的，那个家伙的表情始终在头脑中挥之不去，支使的Peter连笔下的人物都有点走了形，怎么说，连再一次审阅的时候作者自己都发现了不妥之处。

怎么男一号越来越像某个不良老板呢？

但是Peter已经没办法再也没力气执笔重改，随他去的一闭眼点击了提交，一下子倒进了床上，在床上也把自己蜷成了一小团，满脑子都是一个家伙的音貌，看起来可以彻底告别那种不正经的店铺了。

下意识的Peter竟觉得有些遗憾。

第二天清晨刚起床的Peter连忙掀开了笔记本，却发现热度仍旧寥寥无几，甚至比不上前几篇的“俗套姿势”，有些不解地就觉得是被粉丝欺骗了，等一个电话朝自己的学时好友内德求助过去后，几分钟就接到了好友的回电。

内德一点不留情地批判他写的太苍白，小男生们之间的交流当然要比文字表现出来的通俗很多，“哥们儿，这都让人硬不起来啊。”

废话，你要是看gay文也能硬起来我就佩服你。Peter狠狠地怼了回去，但还是老老实实地向他求教。

两个小处男讨论了半天也没商量出什么结果，最后还是内德一锤定音，“不然，你去找几个用过的人讨教讨教？听个用后感找找感觉？”

Peter下意识就想到了站在Iron成人用品店柜台后的那个男人。内德当然看不到话筒的另一边早已通红了脸，只是被他的沉默吓了一跳，“Hey，哥们儿我开玩笑呢，你不会生气的吧。”

“不，不不，thank you，内德，我只是觉得这是个好办法，回见。”

对此，Tony有个更直白的建议——自己用用看。

Peter最开始当然是义正言辞拒绝的，但最终还是败给了他巧妙地劝说，Peter简直忍不住想他这样的人才怎么会守着这样一个小店里。

还糊里糊涂这么想着的时候，能够遮挡面孔的墨镜和口罩已经被人利落的全套脱下了。  
“这样才公平，umm？”

等着Peter用手挡住脸的时候，Tony已经把他的遮挡装备放到了架子的上层，紧跟着就欣赏起全无遮盖物的面孔上，“作者是这么帅气的小子，你的粉丝们会很兴奋的。”

既然已经暴露了面容，Peter干脆不再遮掩，大大方方地暴露在Tony面前，只是微偏过去的头还是暴露着他的不安，“你再不快点我就要反悔了！”

“急什么，我都没找你收费呢。”Tony摆弄着手里还没拆封润滑油，“给我你的账号名。”

“什么？”

“拜读一下啊，大作家。你看我都愿意为你出资了，难道不应该顺便当一下你的粉丝？”

“顺便听起来真不爽，我才不需要。”Peter本来想的是自己又没有要把他那些玩意儿带走，但想必隐私的小东西没有顾客喜欢二手货，所以也就没有去反驳他的说法，但Peter还是老老实实地交出了自己ID，既然把来店里的目的都讲明白了，也没必要含糊最后一层。

只是Tony欣赏完最近的那一篇新文章之后，提出了一个连作为读者都极其不专业的意见，“我觉得主角名可以改一下。”

“为什么？”

“因为我叫Tony·Stark。”

只思考了短短一秒，Peter就明白了他暗示下的含义，险些第四次逃离令人气闷的空间，但他还是硬生生的用求知欲站胜了生存欲，就当没听见他的胡言乱语好了。

“Well. ”顽固的润滑油终于在Tony的手里开了封，招了招手把Peter叫得更近些，不止门是锁上的，连窗户也严实地用窗帘遮住，虽然Peter也困惑着他都不需要做生意吗，但随后就被自己的幻想感动到。

但突然的一凉让他瞬间回到现实来，看着自己被脱下的外套一滞，“等，等等，你在干什么？”

“Oh my god, little boy？你总不会以为我们的‘试试看’就是指在手上玩一会吧。”

“你，你是说……”Peter吃惊地指了指他手里的那玩意又指指自己，立刻收到Tony的摊手点头，眼神里都充满了些不耐烦的焦急。

“显而易见。”

“不，不行，Sir，我不认为这在我的容忍范围之内。”

“是你自己说想写出打动人心，hey算了吧，那玩意要什么打动人心，简单而已，让人有感觉吧。”

\---

就算是色情文章作者本人，看着Tony掌心那个黑色的小黑球还是心跳加快了半分，“我说，它……不会动吧。”

“说什么。”Tony甩给他一个愚蠢的眼神，“你昨天不是见识过了吗？”

让一个健康的男生全身赤裸地老实躺在另一个男人面前显然是不可能的，Peter在听着他的话一个翻身就重新跳了起来，“你不会把这玩意……插，插进去吧。”

“写文章用词那么大胆，你原来还会不好意思说。”对Peter若无其事地反抗，Tony根本没有在意，继续在小小的跳蛋上涂抹着刚开封的润滑液体，Peter眼睁睁地看着墨色的晶莹液体裹满了那颗小巧但是也足够粗的水滴形玩具，艰难地咽下一口唾沫，感受他慢慢地推进自己的身体，疼是不会太疼的，那一个小玩意连深入都算不上，更何况在这之前Tony已经用手指给他在里面充分的开发好了，哪怕Peter反复强迫他带上了医用手指套。

“好，好了，我已经知道这东西是什么感觉了，你现在可以把它……”

还没等Peter说完，Tony就打开了连接在外线绳上的开关，一股强烈的震动硬生生把Peter后面的话憋了回去，他现在已经感到了十足的后悔，一丝难以启齿的呻吟声却从紧闭的唇缝中泄了出来，“出，出去。”

“这就足够了？”Tony只是简单地发了个问，却把黑色的小水滴又向里面推进了些，这一下，就好像陷入了一块厚奶油中，嫩粉的壁肉立刻紧紧地包裹住探进来的异物，对本人来说这体验就有点糟糕了，Peter几次想用括约肌的力量把异物排出去，却被Tony故意探入的手指吸的更深，这样一看倒像是他主动在向里吸取一样。引来了Tony有些过分的笑声。

Peter现在可没精力去骂他，来自腔道剧烈的震动让他的大脑几乎陷入空白，在浑身快要失去力气前，他隐约察觉到自己好像是上当了，昨天他给自己看的小跳蛋震感绝对没有这么强烈！

好在Tony在Peter被一个小玩意差点搞到高潮之前把那个东西拎了出来，虽然拽出来的时候水淋淋的让Peter觉得有些丢脸，但那也好过被它弄高潮好。

刚松了一口气，还没等体力恢复，就看见Tony拎着另一个东西向他走了过来，“停，停，停下，我们够了，我要回去。”

“前功尽弃？我可不赞成你的想法，咬牙忍一忍，用行动证明你是一个合格的作者，嗯？”

就算这职业做的有点心不甘情不愿，但Peter也不是那种半途而废，或者是愿意被人批判工作态度的年轻人，这么被哄骗着倒是一咬牙就坚持的决定继续。

“但是——”Tony故意拉长着声调，看向Peter的反应，“你看，Peter，你应该每一次用完都告诉我什么感觉。”

“这不可能！”还没等Tony说完，Peter就大声叫着想把他推开，“绝对不可能，想都别想。”

“听着。”人生导师继续谆谆教导，“你每次都那么有快感，如果不立刻记下来，回去就肯定要忘记了，你不想再来第二次的，对吗？”说着，已经打开了立在一旁的录音笔，“Now，开始吧，大作家。”

Peter现在才知道下贼船是一件多么不容易的事情了，尤其在用颤抖的声音说着小跳蛋在他身体里翻腾是什么感受之后，他觉得整个世界都从他的脑海里慢慢远去了。就连Tony什么时候把那根拉珠插进他身体里一半都差点没反应过来。

那根粉色的珠体刚开始从他腔道里穿梭进去的时候还没有太大的感受，小而圆润的珠子甚至还让他刚被开发过的肠壁有些冰凉的舒服感，直到越来越深才发觉有点那么不对劲，前窄后宽的拉珠让小男孩放松了前期的警惕，等到求饶却已经晚了太久。

“Tony……”

“嘘——”Tony的手在后方运动的时候还不忘记给他前面呻吟的嘴一个深情的吻，“你把我弄硬了。”

后穴里插着的珠串还没拔出来，Tony答应他不用的手铐就已经捆住了他的双手，失去活动空间的Peter立刻惊恐地睁大了双眼，但很快就连求饶的声音都发不出来，之前让他落荒而逃的口塞就塞在他张大的嘴里呢。

Tony唯一的好心就是没有给他带上眼罩，但也许那只是为了让他看清自己现在的状况，这么一想其实一点都不好心。

不止双手，连双脚都在后屋的小床上被固定成了羞耻的姿势，过于张开的大腿让他的穴口一览无余，甚至还有正前方的镜子里能看到那根看似细小的拉珠在Tony的牵引下不断在自己的穴口内进出。

但Peter自己清楚，它使用起来的感官根本不是看起来的那么细小。

如果Tony早点告诉他现在的玩具都是为了帮他扩张，Peter可能立刻就能哭出来，但是Tony没有，像是耐心的猎手一样用甜点引诱着尚未开窍的小孩子上钩。

等到换成了真正的大家伙时候，Peter已经连疼痛都几乎感觉不到了。

Tony的录音工具里除了对于跳蛋的感受外，根本在没有多余的一条，尽是Peter被堵住口腔后压抑的呻吟声，按摩棒插在他体内的震动，也掩盖不住他不停挣扎时晃动的手铐碰撞声，口中的呻吟一声比一声响亮，吞不下的津液顺着嘴唇和口球的缝隙间汩汩流下，给他的姿态更添一份淫靡。

Tony并没打算放过他，在小巧的乳夹贴近了Peter之后，还是让小孩子的身体猛然一抖，他看着Tony，如小鹿般纯净的眼神里充满了拒绝和请求，摇着头求他停止。

也许是不想被他讨厌的厉害，Tony确实停下了进一步的过分，干脆连口球也卸下去，止不住的呻吟终于完全倾斜而出，在Tony抱过去的时候还被愤怒的小狗狠狠地咬了一口肩膀。

疼当然是疼的，但还是更大的快乐占据了神经。

也许对Tony来说，把道具全部拆除，才是真正的开始。“真糟糕，Peter，我忘记了帮你记住感受，看来我们还需要第二次了。”

以下省略2000字肉

\---

Peter根本不记得之后的自己是怎么狼狈穿好衣服的，不，或许根本不是自己穿上的，隐约和那个混蛋在穿戴的时候是不是又厮磨着来了一发？

等等？他进去了？他自己的那根玩意是不是进去了！ 筋疲力尽回到家的Peter隐隐回忆起发生过的事还是忍不住从床上翻腾地坐起来，这一下就让他一下子捂住了屁股，这也太他妈痛了。

翻倒下的时候他已经分不清到底是道具弄得他浑身不舒服还是被那个混蛋上的全身酸痛，看起来他的处男生涯到此为止了，而且是以被哄骗外加极其不情愿的情况下，气得简直想去告那家伙诱奸。

就算是自己主动送入狼窝的。

就算之后每次写的新文章都会乖乖送到他手里，就连主角都按照自主意识地换成了Tony的名字。

就算Peter的新文章愈发被他的读者们欣赏起来，不断称颂他的那方面描述不止丰满了很多，就连感情线也更细腻了。

只有Peter和另一个头号粉丝知道改变的奥秘——他谈恋爱了。

就是和自己的这位头号粉丝，“Tony·Stark先生”，就连故事的内容都是变着花地写着两个人的爱情故事。

有些痛苦地赚钱手段似乎也变得不那么令他难以接受，Peter有时候忍不住还会想，也许还是有更多的心甘情愿和开心的成分。

揣着热气腾腾的热咖啡——就连同样的杯子合在一起都是恋爱的印记，Peter忍不住朝他靠得更近，环顾着装饰成金色的圣诞街道，突然不住地怀念起自己的学生年代。

“Hey，Tony，你知道吗？我上学的时候很喜欢吃一家三明治店，可惜现在已经不在了，你知道吗，那是皇后区最美味的三明治店，哦……虽然现在想想廉价又简单，但绝对是——最好吃的。Wow God，我突然开始怀念三明治的味道了，为什么这里一家店都没有。”

“那有什么难，明天就在店门口开一家好了。”

“Hey, hey, Tony，你知道吗，你这个人什么都好，就是太爱说大话了，难道开店是那么容易的事吗？我看你家的顾客可是少得可怜。”

“为什么不？毕竟整条街都是我的产业。”

“？？？？”


End file.
